


Learn Me

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Sarah decides it's time for her and the Doctor to take their relationship to the next step. He eagerly agrees.





	Learn Me

 “London, five minutes ago, you said,” Sarah prompted as the Tardis door closed behind them. “No rush,” she added with a smile.

 “Certainly no need for that,” the Doctor agreed, setting the Tardis into motion and leaving the Brigadier and Harry behind on the Scottish moor.

 Once the Timelord’s hands were off the controls, Sarah looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. The kiss soon turned heavy, with the Doctor sitting on the edge of the console to accommodate.

 One of Sarah’s hands rested on the Doctor’s chest, while the other snaked up to play with the hair on the back of his head. The Doctor’s hands splayed across Sarah’s back, pulling her in even deeper, and his lips left hers to kiss down to her neck.

 Sarah shuddered at the contact to the sensitive skin. The man hadn’t been this bold yet. Granted, their romantic relationship was new, having started only a few days after dealing with the Cybermen. Even so, Sarah had no doubts about this.

 “Is that good?” the Doctor asked, pulling back to look up at her with a hint of need in his eyes.

 Sarah hummed in approval. Despite not having been together in this way for long, she knew what she wanted now. The increased boldness from the man had tipped her over the edge enough. “In fact,” Sarah’s hand on the Doctor’s chest slid to the middle of it, her fingertips brushing over the buttons of his vest and shirt. “I think we can take this to the next level.” She quickly added, “If you want to.”

 “You mean…?” the Doctor’s lifted his brows and half-grinned. At her nod, he said, “I could certainly be… swayed in that direction.”

 Sarah pulled him into another kiss. Her hands now began undoing his buttons. The Doctor’s fingers tentatively lifted the bottom of Sarah’s shirt until he could feel her skin. Sarah shuddered a tiny bit at the contact. She stopped unbuttoning his shirt halfway.

 “Maybe we should get to a bedroom before we get too far?” she suggested.

 “Yes, that would be a good idea.” The Doctor stood. “Yours or mine?”

 “Does it matter?”

 It took a lot of willpower for the pair to only hold hands as the Doctor lead her through the Tardis interior. Although, the long scarf did somehow get left on the floor in the corridor before they reached the door to Sarah’s room.

 The Doctor pushed open the door, and Sarah turned him back to her so she could jump up into his arms. He caught and held her under the thighs easily, and they stared at each other.

 Sarah shyly bit her lip. “So, how do Timelords do this?”

 The Doctor chuckled, “I’m not the best representative of Timelord society, you know.”

 “Hm… then how do you do this?” Sarah amended with a teasing grin.

 The Doctor only grinned in answer before he nudged his nose against Sarah’s. “I’m eager to learn you.”

 “Learn me… I like the sound of that.” Sarah kissed the man again.

 The Doctor carried Sarah over to her bed, where he turned around and fell backwards onto it. Sarah looked down at him from her position of straddling his middle, her eyes drawn to the exposed skin of his neck.

 “Consider me well and truly swayed,” the Doctor remarked.

 “Didn’t take much, did it?” Sarah teased.

 The Timelord reached up to push the green jacket off Sarah’s shoulders. Sarah finished unbuttoning his vest and shirt, and he sat up to let her push them and his jacket off of him. Sarah took a moment to admire the leanly muscled body before swooping down to kiss the man’s neck.

 “Eager to learn me?” the Doctor chuckled.

 “Yes…” Sarah whispered into his ear. Her hand slowly trailed down his torso.

 A moment later, the Doctor pushed Sarah up. She took the cue to pull her white jumper over her head and toss it aside. She was a little anxious, but his expression of adoration, one that she had received so many times before now, was enough to dispel it.

 The Doctor rested his hands on Sarah’s sides. “Tell me what you like… what you want.”

 Sarah scooted back a little, then started to rock her pelvis back and forth over the Timelord’s crotch. She grinned at the low growl that came from him. Her smile widened as she felt him hardening beneath her through their trousers. In answer to him, she said, “I haven’t done this many times, myself.”

 “More than I have.” At Sarah’s raised brow, the Doctor clarified, “I haven’t with this body, and not with you. In that sense, it’s new to me.”

 “When you put like that…” Sarah breathed, before swooping down for another kiss. The Doctor’s hands moved up her back and lingered over the bra clasp. “You can do that,” she prompted.

 Sarah pulled back when her bra joined the other discarded clothes. The Doctor reached up to caress her neck and let his hands trail down to her breasts. Sarah couldn’t help the giggle as his large hands easily covered them. Then the man sat up to kiss across Sarah’s collarbone. Sarah gripped the back of his head to hold him to her as he sucked and nipped at her skin. After a moment, she said, “You know what I think?”

 “What?” the Doctor looked up at her, anticipation in his eyes.

 “I think we’re still a little too clothed for this.”

 The Doctor looked down at their bodies. “Yes, that would make this difficult.”

 Sarah laughed, and got off of him to remove her trousers and underwear. The Doctor wriggled out of his, and they took a moment to admire the other’s fully naked body. Sarah laid on her side beside the Doctor, and trailed her hand down his body. She skipped over his half-hard cock to ghost over the inside of his thigh. In response, the Doctor trailed a finger down between Sarah’s breasts, and his mouth followed it, until he kissed around one nipple. His hand continued down to mirror her actions along his thigh on hers.

 Sarah bit her lip, but it didn’t stop the long moan from escaping. She then palmed his cock and stroked it. She delighted in the way his body squirmed. Her body copied the movement and she gasped as his fingers moved up to gently stroke her sensitive flesh.

 They spent the next couple of minutes exploring like this, until Sarah most definitely felt ready for more. The Doctor’s cock at full attention showed he was, too. Sarah reached out to the bedside table to find a small bottle of lubricant. At the Timelord’s raised brow at its presence, she shrugged and said, “You never know when you’ll need this in a bedroom.” Her tongue darted out to her bottom lip. “Whether with a partner or not.”

 “Ah,” the Doctor understood as he took the bottle.

 Sarah’s nervousness returned, and the Doctor also seemed to be a little shy now. She took the lead, instructing him to prepare her with a finger first. He coated his index finger with the lube, and she took it to guide it down to her opening. She kissed him as his finger tentatively pushed in, and she gasped into his mouth.

 “Good?” the Doctor asked.

 Sarah’s hand around his squeezed as she nodded. The Timelord took the cue to press further in. “Keep doing that,” Sarah breathed.

 The Doctor soon found a rhythm in sliding his finger in and out of Sarah, and Sarah rocked her lower body to match it. She didn’t ignore him, and stroked up and down his shaft.

 “Add another,” Sarah prompted, and keened when the man did add his second finger. “Oh my god!” she gasped as his thumb accidently flickered over her clitoris. The Doctor flashed a grin, before he did it again in tandem with kissing the side of the woman’s neck. It didn’t take long before Sarah breathlessly stated, “I’m ready for you.”

 Sarah straddled the Doctor’s waist, and took the lube from him. He wrapped his arms around her back loosely, and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. She poured some on her palm and reached behind her to coat his cock. She noticed his eyelids flutter as she stoked it up and down his entire length several times.  

 Then Sarah stopped and slowly lowered herself onto him, biting her lip and moaning as it filled her. The Doctor let out a held breath when she had fully sheathed him. Sarah was still for a moment before rocking back and forth. The Doctor’s arms tightened around her as he pulled her down with him until he was on his back, and could thrust into her more easily.

 They went slow at first, still somewhat shy as they got used to the other. After a few minutes, all that shyness melted away as they picked up the pace. Mouths and hands joined the action, kissing and sucking and stroking at whatever skin they could reach.  

 At some point, they tried to turn over so that the Timelord was on top, but in their excitement they misjudged the distance of the edge of the bed, and rolled off it completely. They landed in a shocked heap together, her on top of him. They were silent for a few seconds, then started laughing.

 Sarah shook her head and lowered it to the Doctor’s shoulder. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

 “Shall we continue down here or get back up there?” the Doctor asked through his laughter.

 Sarah got up and helped the Timelord to his feet. They resumed their position on the bed, with her riding him, and picked up quickly as though nothing had happened. The Doctor sat up and gripped Sarah’s sides tightly enough to lift her up and down in time with their thrusting and grinding rhythm.

 Sarah and the Doctor again became lost in the physical passion and bliss. She could feel herself becoming close to release, and buried her face in the Doctor’s neck. She released one hand from the Doctor’s head and slid it down between their bodies to rub at her clitoris.

 “Let me?” the Doctor requested once he realized what she was doing.

 Sarah moaned her approval and moved her hand away, for it to be quickly replaced with the Timelord’s. She sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, and her now-free hand fisted and opened at the sensation of the larger fingers pressing and rubbing against the sensitive spot. She grabbed the sheets to control her hand, and pressed her forehead to his. They breathed heavily together, both their bodies tensing with the need to release.

 Sarah came first, closing her eyes to ride it out. When she opened her eyes, she found the Doctor gazing at her with pure adoration. She kissed him hard as he slipped his cock from her to come between their bodies.

 Sarah loosely draped her arm around the man’s neck. The Doctor moved Sarah’s hair back so he could caress her neck. They kept eye contact as they came down from the high, their heavy breathing slowly calming.

 “Oh… that was… yes…” Sarah managed to say.

 “Good…” the Doctor agreed with a little kiss to the woman’s cheek.

 Sarah couldn’t help the giggle when she recalled, “Although we did fall off the bed.”

 “It didn’t do any harm to our bodies or mood.” The Doctor’s deep laugh joined Sarah’s.

 “Oh, I think I was too far gone to let anything ruin this.”

 “Me too.”

 Sarah’s hand splayed on the Doctor’s chest. “I look forward to the next time.”

 The Doctor’s eyes lit up at knowing he had definitely pleased Sarah. “I look forward to learning you more.”

 “Who says we’ve stopped?” Sarah initiated another kiss, this one slow and soft.

 “Indeed,” the Doctor whispered between breaths, his hands sliding up Sarah’s back to play with her hair.

 It was a while of soft kisses and lingering touches before they finally fell into sleep.


End file.
